


Lost and stubborn

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crappy Fic, F/F, enjoy :D, made for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Follow Willow and Wendy during their adventure! What will happen? Find out!Ps. Both are 22





	1. Chapter 1

The fire creaked when few branches were added to it. Not that it made a difference since it was already roaring with bright flames.  
That would keep the shadowy hands at bay.

Willow let out a sigh and closed her eyes. It was, how long, seventeen days since she and Wendy become friends and teammates? Maybe more. But they did manage to get along. Even though Willow was like a day and Wendy was like a night. However, despite their differences, they were inseparable. Either to survive or they simply enjoyed each other company. But Willow would be caught dead than letting that thought stick in her head.

Willow snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a soft giggling right above her. She opened her fiery amber eyes and looked at, strangely, smiling Wendy.

\- You're smiling... – Willow muttered.

\- I guess I am – Wendy sat next to fire-starter. 

Willow snorted but sit as well – Why are you so happy? – she grumbled. Strange, looks like their roles has changed.

Wendy just looked at sky, Willow's gaze following soon.  
She smirked. Of course, Northern Lights and hella of stars. But it was beautiful even she had to admit it. No wonder it made Wendy smile. Abigail was probably smiling too. She couldn't tell cuz she never really saw her ghostly companion.

-You know, I used to count the stars when I was little – Wendy's voice broke through her thoughts – I always thought that one of the stars will show me my true love... before I'll meet my death...  
Willow glanced at Wendy. 'Now we're back at our roles huh, blondie?'

-Is that so? – amber eyed girl asked – Despite all of this, this shit that is happening, you still can think positively. – Willow fully turned to her partner – Impressive. And to think you only brag about dea – aahh! – She barely managed to burn the charcoal thrown by Wendy.

Willow looked at the spot where ashes landed.

-Look at that. This charcoal served its purpose – Wendy whispered mostly to herself.  
Willow growled at her companion. But she also grinned at her.

-Huh, nice throw,

\----------------------

Wendy's hearth skipped like... just too fast for normal people.  
A praise from Willow? That's rare. But she didn't mind it at all. It was... nice. In fact, Willow was very pretty and her eyes... 'damn, am I really enjoying her liveliness? I usually avoid that but...'

-Oy!

Wendy squeaked as she jumped a little. Willow raised her brow in amusement and chuckled – Such a scaredy cat. The one who praise all dark and sad. Oh how.... ugh! – Wendy jumped on Willow and put her hands around fire-starter throat.

-Not. Funny – The blonde girl spat in anger. Willow summoned a small fire in her hand in case of defending herself. But Wendy's grey eyes softened as she stared into the amber ones. 'No, no, no, stop it Wendy! She doesn't like you that way! Turn your eyes away... gosh such ambers.... such fire in her... she must be a goddess..

– Sorry.. I... never mind – The blonde beauty quickly moved away from Willow. Her heart racing and blood roaring in her ears. She gave her companion one last look before heading off to the tent.

\------------------

Willow tried to catch her breath. Self control? Not when that weirdo was around.   
She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around looking for any danger but luckily they were safe.  
Amber eyed goddess look at the tent where Wendy hid. She didn't expect her to be forward. Usually she's more laid back.

\- Not that I mind – Willow muttered under her breath.


	2. chapter 2

Willow yawned and opened her eyes. She could see the sun rising above the horizon. They survived the night. So far so good.

Willow winced at the sudden pain in her ribs. Ah, yes. The painful memory of her fight with that stupid Morph. She fought it with all her might but she was starving so she couldn't even summon her powers. One moment of carelessness and the beast tore her skin off her right rib.   
She fell down howling in pain while trying to get up. Her eyes burned with fire, wanting to kill this monster as painfully as possible. Morph stomped its paw on her opened wound and smashed the bones. Willow almost fainted from pain. She could feel her lung being crushed too.

-You... little...- she choked in pure anger – If I'm going down... I'll take you with me! – She grabbed its leg and summoned her powers. She squeezed its leg as hard as she could while feeling it burn under her hands – C'mon... dork... BURN TO HELL!!!!

The creature screamed and rolled down on earth. It seemed to awake the Marsh Tentacle and it wasn't happy about it.

-Hehe... serves you right...- she passed out.

\---------------------

-Willow!

Huh?

-Willow! Earth to Willow!

Willow snapped out of her thoughts. Wendy was kneeling in front of her, concern visible in her usual stone feature – Willow, what's wrong? You were grunting and moaning! And you were holding your ribs! – Willow's eyes glowed in terror. Great, now Wendy was worried.

-I'm fine. It's just a shrink. I was sleeping on a huge log remember? Willow grunted and turned her head away – Besides, why the sudden worry? I thought you've been waiting for my death – she spat with venom in her voice.

Wendy's expression turned in grief one. Willow felt her heart tighten at the sight. 

'Damn it' The amber eyed girl cursed in her mind.

-Wendy? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude. You're just trying to help. I can't be so hard on you. It's not fair – Willow reached for her friend's hand and squeezed it. Her heartbeat way hay faster now.

Wendy looked at the side and nodded. Abigail was near, no wonder about that.  
She then turned her attention to younger girl. Willow could tell Wendy had a plan so she let it be. Suddenly she felt the presence of the blonde behind her.

-What are you... agh! – she yelled in pain when Wendy's fingers brushed on her battered body. The blonde didn't want to cause pain. Especially to Willow but she had to check how bad the injure was. She pressed her fingers harder and Willow almost fainted.

-I'm sorry...

-Ugh... stop it... just stop it... – Willow barked. She couldn't take the pain. Less alone the bones being were too shattered to heal. Oh, did she mention the poison?

-I said STOP IT!- Willow exploded in a fire cloak causing Wendy to be thrown back. She barely heard yells of something. Maybe Wendy was stopping her sister from attacking her in return?

The fire-starter let out more flames almost burning their camp. She didn't imagine it would hurt this bad. 

 

\---------------------

She awoke to soft fingers running through her sweaty hair. She tried to open her eyes but failed.

-Don't. Do not overdo yourself...

Wendy? She's still alive?

-What happened – Willow asked her tone worried.

-You... were feeling weak so you collapsed on the ground...

-I did?

-Yeah...

'Nice try, blondie. But I still remember what happened'. But against herself she decided not to comment. She was actually glad Wendy was ok. Turns out ability to become Etheral was extremely useful. 

-Ey... sorry 'bout yelling at you. I just couldn't stand the pain – Willow tried to get up but Wendy pulled her down – Ey?

-Don't. And I'm sorry for... –her grey eyes drifted down – hurting you... I really didn't mean to – Suddenly Willow was crushed by the sudden impact of the Necromancer. 'Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch! Auch!'

Willow was pinned down, Wendy on top of her... crying? Wendy? Crying? Is our world ending?

Wendy shifted a little so she wouldn't be a burden to Willow's body but crying.

Willow couldn't really proceed with all of this. But she didn't mind. As long as Wendy wasn't crushing her chest.

-Well... ummm... I'm glad you worry 'bout your companion – Willow blushed heavily –But I'm ok. Battered but ok.

Wendy didn't move from her spot clutching to Willow as if she was dying. She nuzzled the brunettes neck still shaking. Besides, she was blushing furiously and no way she's gonna show herself like that to Willow.

-I caused you pain... –before she could finish she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders.

-Ay, leave it. You didn't know. It's alright, Wendy.

Wendy put her hand on Willow's chest where her heart was. She sighed and nuzzled closer. 'Madness. One day we are ready to tear each other apart and the next day is full of... affection? Kindness? No, something different. But what? Does it matter? Every opportunity is good to be close to her like that. I'm glad Abigail is sleeping outside. I don't want her to tease me.

-Penny for your thought?

Wendy let out a soft yelp of surprise – Hah! Guess I finally scared you. But seriously, what's bothering you?

-N-nothing. I'm just... 'falling in love with you and that I like that a lot? Not gonna deny my feelings?' I'm just scared of what happened. I never knew someone can feel such pain...

-Aye, but it's gonna heal itself. One day... 'If I live that long of course'. But don't mind that. For now – She pulled Wendy closer – let's just rest and forget about everything for now. Once I feel better I'll go hunt something down.

Wendy didn't protest and let herself enjoy the embrace of her love interest. Willow was right. Nothing got worse so she should stop worry.

'But how can I not worry when she's away or feeling down? Damn you, Willow. Damn you...'


	3. chapter 3

Willow grunted and opened her eyes. No dream at all. Felt as if she wasn't sleeping at all. Damn this cursed world. Is there anything that is not trying to cause them harm? Besides, why this tent is so warm? It's not Summer. And not Spring so what the hell?

Willow glanced down and almost screamed in surprise but quickly calmed down. Wendy was snuggled to her, breathing peacefully.  
'the hell?' She tried to move but Wendy clung to her more 'Auch! Woman, damn you. You're going to crash my ribs! As if they weren't damaged enough!'

Willow groaned in defeat and lied down again. She must simply wait for her companion to wake up. What else is there to do? Burn something? Get bored? Or just rest? These are not the options she wanted to choose. And what's more. Freakin' monsters outside this damn tent. Luckily the fire didn't go out, yet. But her precious flames were dying and she could do nothing but lay under this horrifying yet alluring blonde.

'Wait, what?! Alluring?! Hell no, stop thinking like that! What's wrong with you?! True, she is creepy, can reanimate dead and has a ghost as her sister/guardian! But...'  
Willow looked down again 'But I have to admit... she has a certain charm to her. Maybe because her character is very different to mine. Yeah, it might be that...'

\----------------------------

Wendy shivered. She knew Willow was awake but no chance she's letting her out of the tent. Not until she made sure this fire manic was ok. Or as ok as possible. She felt Willow shift a little. 

'She must be uncomfortable'.

Wendy moved a little so Willow could not feel the pain. She spared a glance towards the fire. Her sister was keeping a watch while tending the flames. From time to time she moved from one side of the camp to the other. Was something near? Approaching them? Or maybe Abigail was simply playing in the slight wind.  
She really hoped it was the last option.

-Hey, ghostly freak?

Wendy almost jumped.

-Relax. I just want you to get off of me so I won't burn you for lying on my ribs.  
Wendy sat up allowing Willow to sit up as well. 

-How are you feeling? – she asked in her monotonous voice but deep down she was glad Willow was feeling good – Slept enough don't you think?  
The 'fire maniac' simply grunted and stood up. Wendy wanted to scold her but Willow already left the tent. 'I swear sometimes I wanna chop her head off. But then again she will not look beautifully with her head off on a field of flowers'.

-Hey, Abigail! – Willow said loudly. She was sure Abigail was looking right at her. Wherever she was... – I'm going to take care of fire for now and I'll also keep a watch. You can go back to your little sister now!

\--------------------

-I know, I know – Wendy told her sister – but I'm not gonna hurt her. We need each other to survive. Remember when we met this Deerclop?

Willow rolled her eyes.

Abigail let out a small sound only heard by her younger sister.

-No, Abi. They've served their purpose. No need to go to them again.

'Them?' 

Abigail grabbed her hair. Really, sometimes her sister was way into Necromancy. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head. Her dead eyes lightened and she flew through the tent's wall.

-Abigail, wait! Where are you going?!

'Oho, so the ghostly sister is gone. Wonderful, now I'm left alone with this freak'

Willow turned her attention back to the fire. The flames were dancing happily, keeping all those shadows away. Or at least those damn hands. Mostly.  
Were that the hands of Maxwell? Is he trying himself to kill them? 'Are your pets not enough for you? Has to take care of us himself, huh?’  
Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Wendy who sat next to her. Both were staring silently at the flames. Both had to admit this silence was... disturbing.  
Willow grabbed little flame and closed her fist causing it to glow and burn.  
She moved her fingers a little and repeated the process a few times. Wendy didn't even react. She knew Willow was immune to fire and it would heal her instead of hurting her. But still, she was amused whenever her partner was doing tricks with fire. It was interesting for some reason.

The fire-starter noticed Wendy's gaze but didn't show it. Instead she let her fingers do the work. Why, she wasn't really sure. She just felt like doing it.  
She clenched her fist harder and the flame light vanished. Wendy wanted to ask what was happening but before she could utter a word Willow presented her a small rose. It was amber like and had flames inside of it. The petals were warm in touch while the rest was warmer.  
Wendy gasped and looked at Willow who was still gazing at the flames. Her expression hard as stone.   
With shaky hand Wendy took the rose. Immidietly she felt a soft warm surround her. It was nice. Nicer than the cold she usually feel.  
She felt Willow shift. She looked at her and saw Willow smile. A real smile!   
Not the mustered one she usually gets. Or ironic one. It was real!  
She kept her gaze at Willow and felt her breath stop. Willow's eyes were glowing with soft light, her pigtails slowly turning into black fire. Soft voice sometimes rough, stiff posture but it was still showing her strength. Not to mention she could control any fire there was. Heck, she could even transform into one!  
She quickly turned her gaze away blushing heavily. Willow smirked.

-Thank you... – Wendy murmured. 

Willow only nodded but it was clear it was her 'you're welcome'.

They spent another twenty minutes like that, Willow only adding a log or two... or ten... just so the flames would skyrocket. Ok, fine, she caused the flames to almost burn the camp. And maybe forest...  
Wendy was forced to knock Willow off. Well, she tried but Willow turned into fiery being and retreated a little back. Necromancer girl gritted het teeth and turned into ghost. Mostly a mist ghost.

Willow chuckled – Oh, so the fun finally begins... – before Wendy could react Willow swoon behind her and pinned her to the ground.


	4. chapter 4

Wendy tried to get away but Willow's hold was too strong. They're gonna destroy their camp if they keep that up. But then again why does she feel these shivers? True, their temperatures were opposite but still.

-Acts as behaves – Willow's rough voiced mocked – Dead in every fashion.

Wendy gathered her concentration on her hands. They materialized enough to push Willow off of her. But she barely moved when one of the burning claws brought her back to the ground. Willow straddled the ghost while still keeping her clawed hand on Wendy's mouth. 

-Where's that sharp tongue of yours now? – Demon snickered. Wendy grabbed the hand but was unable to remove it. Her ghostly eye-sockets widened in terror. How come her form was so weak? She should have no problem in beating down that pyromaniac. She shouldn't even have a scratch!

Wendy yelped as Willow drew her face closer. Her amber eyes burning with mockery and something else. Something primal. She was more than sure it excited her as well. Hell, she felt this primitive feeling resurfacing in her eyes.  
Suddenly Willow wailed and fell on top of Wendy. Abigail was floating behind her, hammer in her hands. She must've thought Wendy was going to be killed.

-Thanks... – Wendy said, panting, turning back to her human form. She circled Willow and harshly took the hammer from her sister's hands. Abigail looked confused. 

\- I was fine. She wasn't gonna hurt me... We were gonna... – gonna what? Exactly. For now she didn't wanna know – Just, stay here, ok Abi? I'll take her of this maniac. 

Abigail still remained confused while her sister dragged Willow, now in her human form, to the tent. She knew these two had feelings for each other but Heaven would call than them getting together. That or these lost humans would kill each other. Maybe Wickerbottom would help? She is near and doing very well while she has to deal with them.  
Without further thoughts she flew to the forest.

Wendy covered her nose as not to sneeze and wake Willow. Anything but that. She would be furious. Or worse. She would leave her all alone in this cruel world. She hated being wake up.  
'Would she really do that? She had like billion chances. And even more to stab her back. Yet she never did that. Except from our usual arguing we never wanted to hurt each other. Strange. Why is that?'

Now that she gave it some thought... Willow only tried to make her happier from how she usually behaves. All grim and full of pain. Yet Willow does everything she can to make her smile. And vice versa.  
With a heavy sight she looked at the amber eyed girl. Back to her human form but her pigtails were still burning with that slight flames. She was breathing peacefully but she could tell her head was hurting like hell. Abigail didn't seem to hold back. She could hear Willow's yell at her and that made her chuckle. She will be scolded like she never was. And to be honest, she was looking forward to hearing her partner's voice.  
But there was something that bothered her. When Willow was holding her, she saw pain in her eyes. Pain different from the mental one. Willow was hiding something. Was she hurt more than she admits? She couldn't tell. Willow was very secretive showing her trust only to her lighter. Even when they were all together Willow would keep her distance, coming only when everybody went asleep or when she was awake.  
Maybe that's why the rest decided to banish her from the camp. Very often she would burn, by accident, half of the gathered things.  
'And for some reason I went with her. One I may know the answer but not now'.

-Ugh... my head...

Wendy leaned in to push Willow back to bedroll – My sister kinda... hit you. You better not move. Just rest...

-Ay, I felt that... but what was that for? – Willow closed her eyes and tried not to think of anything to avoid the headache – I thought she's friendly....

-She is... But the way we... brawled... she thought you're trying to kill me. Not that you would stand a chance but still – Willow bit her tongue. Little annoying minx. Even now she provokes her.

-Good to know. Remind me to thank her. – She felt as if her head was bashed inside out. No idea what's worse. Headache or aching ribs.

... Headache. – Hey, Wendy. Ever wonder how others are doing? – Wendy lied down next to Willow – Sometimes. But then again our group was already dispatching. Should I feel bad for not wanting to know?

Willow spared Wendy a glance – No. I still remember what they did. Maybe it's for the best we don't know... After all, we all were way too different to form a working camping teammates. Wilson was too into science and trying to flirt with me despite I told him I'm not into guys, that robot guy who tried to kill us without us knowing, crazy Nordic lady who insisted she's a... what was that?

-Valkyrie

-Yeah, that, thanks, bulky idiotic circus worker, tree obsessed woodpecker, silently annoying clown...

-Mime

-Whatever but thanks again, stern book lady who was actually cool, tools fixated lady and Webber. As I said, weirdos. 

Wendy nodded – Yeah, good thing I told all of them that I'm into girls too... – Willow smiled softly. She remembers that very well - but you forgot about us – She moved her head and looked at Willow. Her eyes were still closed – I did, didn't I? No, little flame, I would never avoid 'us'

Wendy was now speechless as her heart almost jumped from her chest in joy.  
Maybe she was putting her hopes up but even Willow blushed so...  
The necromancer scooted closer. Whatever is going on between them?   
It started when they were all together but she couldn't figure it out.

-We both are confused, aren't we?

Wendy only nodded and let herself lie down on Willow's arm. To her surprise Willow hugged her – I don't understand myself, little flame. – her embrace tightened and Wendy put her head on Willow's shoulder – We will know.  
Not now... but we will....


	5. chapter 5

-You what?!

Abigail flinched at Willow's yell. C'mon, it wasn't that bad. Nothing really...

-How did you manage to burn a thulecite armorI?! How?! No, no ,no ,no ,no, no, no, no... I don't wanna even know. I already know how... What I wanna know... Why did you burn it by yourself?! I'm the one to burn everything! Me! Only me! – Wendy roared while, at some luck, string straight into Abi's eyes.

 

Wendy mumbled something. She told her sister not to do that because Willow would tear her apart. She also told her this fire made by Willow would burn every material available. But did she listen? No.

Now poor Abigail is cornered by this fiery maniac and almost strangled. 

My sister is already dead but I don't think Willow cares.

Abi tried to respond however Wendy hushed her. There was no point in arguing.

-Just... Ahhhh!!!! – Willow entered the tent closed it.

Wendy looked at her, still terrified, sister – I told you it would end up like this. You never had a habit of listening – She pulled her shaking sister up.

Abigail shook and hid under a tombstone her sister brought for her.

Wendy chuckled but decided not to disturb both of her friends. That would be a nail to her grave. And in all honesty, she didn't want to die.

Willow sat with her arms crossed and her face showed pure anger.

How dare this ghost play with her fire! Ok, she did leave it for Wendy and Abigail but c'mon! "Then again, I allowed them to use it. What's wrong with me? Not long ago I would burn these two to mere ashes. Now I just wanna protect them... why?"

-I told you not to but you never listen. Just because you are a ghost it doesn't mean you can do what you want. – Wendy her sister's ghostly while Abigail was dangling upside down with her arms crossed, pouting her face – Don't give me that stare, sis. I did warn you didn't I?

Abi rolled her eyes "Shame Wickerbottom couldn't tell how you to would react to my tries of getting you together. I swear I should get paid for that. Then again where I would spent these coins...? Uagh!" She fell face first into the grass. Her 'tail' dangling above. She spit some dirt and looked at her sister with red eyes. Wendy pretended not to notice.

"What was that for?!"

-Stay out of this, sister. It's not your problem – Wendy said as she let the flower petals fall into fire. Abigail stood up, dusted herself and muttered something. Wendy scoffed at Abi's curse. 

They were already cursed in this God forsaken world. Really, what else could go wrong?

Willow cried as the giant paw smashed the ground before her. She barely dodged that. Wendy on the other hand was unconscious when the ground shot up from another hit. Willow stared in horror as one of the spikes almost tore Wendy apart. Without thinking she used her fire powers to catch the necromancer before she fell into that spike. She could feel her blood turning into furiously boiling lava, her amber eyes now flaming. Her hair turned into black fire burning things around her. Tenderly, she put Wendy down and turned to the giant that attacked them. Bearger, combination of a bear and a badger. Filthy beast attacked them when they were having fun wrestling. Did it really have to come to their camp looking for food? 

-You bastard... – Willow hissed while her eyes flaming eyes turned black. She stood up – How dare you?! – She changed into something resembling her usual self but... it was different. As if her veins were bright yellow while her body flame remained black. She grabbed the huge claw, her fire spreading along it in very fast speed.. . The beast roared in pain as it felt its whole paw burning to the very bone, spreading to its body. All of sudden Bearger's eyes were gone. Just like that. 

But Willow knew better. Abigail.

-Leave it to me! Take care of your sister! I'll finish the job!

Abigail levitated to her sister and checked her pulse. She gave Willow thumbs up and the fire-starter was now in berserk stage. She pulled its arm to the ground, while the Bearger fell down she jumped on it and settled at its nape.

-It's over, giant! This is for hurting Wendy! – She dig her palm deep into its nape and the black fire spread like a tsunami on its very being. In a few seconds the giant turned into charred bones. Willow let up a feral roar and slammed the bones into dust. Bearger was now only a history.  
Abigail was terrified yet amazed beyond believe. She knew Willow was dangerous but this? 

But that pose... Willow's pose... Reminded her of something. Something that happened long ago. When she first felt scythe of Death itself... No... no...could it really be? 

 

FLASHBACK

-Where are the others?! People! Ey!! – someone yelled through the huge fire storm.

The whole village was caught in a blazing storm of flames. Everything was burning or boiling in the extremely high temperature People were crying, screaming, trying to escape the inferno. Many bodies or what's left of them, were scattering the streets, roofs or even the doorways.   
Abigail hugged her sister tighter as the stroke of heat flew past her. They were trapped in their room, surrounded by deep flames and lava formed from melted stones. She could feel bone breaking inferno so she had to take her sister away from this. But where? Everything was either too charred or flaming.

"Is this how you feel when volcano explode?" She thought. 

Wendy let out a soft moan. Right she passed out from this toxic air. She must get out of here. Right now.

-Where are you going, victim? – harshly deep voiced asked from behind her. Abigail froze – Now, now, little charcoal. Why so scared.. hehe...

Abi rushed and knocked off the front frames of her house. She must escape. She must! But before she could get far she felt as her neck was charring right where she stood. Whoever was holding her changed positions to look her in the eyes. It was a girl. Maybe 22 or so. She was wearing a red cardigan, black shirt and black pants underneath. Her eyes were flaming with black fire and her veins were visible since they were glowing. Her hair were the fire itself.  
Abi felt as her heart sunk. The woman just smiled and let the fire reach her hand. The last thing Abigail saw were the eyes of a maniac.


	6. chapter 6

A few days passed since the Bearger attack and Abigail could spy on Willow whenever she could. She needed to know why Willow is who she is now. Although her rage and desire for revenge grew with every minute. But she was forced to remain calm for Wendy's sake. Her younger sister didn't remember that tragedy. Let it stay that way.  
The ghost jumped when she felt Willow's presence behind her. Her fists tightened and her teeth shattering when she closed her jaw too tight.   
She wasn't really sure if Willow could see her but she definitely sensed her presence.

-I know...

-As I know too... But I'm not gonna ask for forgiveness.

Shocked, Abigail looked at Willow but she was staring into space. 'Why you little...'.   
-No need to get so angry however I understand its roots. The reason I'm not asking is because I know what I did would never deserve even the slightest apology. 

-Wait... you can hear me!

-Hmmm, I can but very barely. But I can't see you – Willow kicked a small rock and it disappeared into the tall grass – Did you tell your sister?

Abigail narrowed her eyes. At one point she wanted to tell her sister what happened. She deserved to know. But, on the other hand, bringing these memories would ruin her. Scarred more than she already was.

Willow let out a small growl. Abigail did the same. 

 

Wendy groaned as she yanked at rabbit's years pulling it out of the trap. Little fella tried to dig his way away. She looked at it with her grey eyes – Little rabbit, little rabbit. What a cute animal. But I guess you saved your purpose. Don't worry, I will make it quick... – Before she could do anything a huge spear landed net to her causing her to scream and let go of the rabbit. A certain redhead jumped from the grass yelling things like 'For Thor' or 'I am Valkyrie!'

Wendy facepalmed but forced a small smile – Hey there, Wigfrid... Long time no see... How are you Aaaaaah!

Wigfrid gathered Wendy in her arms and gave her a strong hug. She could swear she heard her bones begin to crack. 'Auch...'

The Valkyrie kept her tight grip while shouting as loud as she... wasn't aware of?  
-Gööd ghostgirl! It is a fine day tö see yöu! We all wonder where yöur spirit rest! Cöme!  
Yöu will be safe with us!

'Us?!' – Us?! 

-Yeah! Us! We all are together! Yöu will help me kill beefaloo!

-Wait, what?!

 

Meanwhile Abigail was packing up the camp. She and Willow decided it would be best for fire maniac to leave. That way Wendy will never learn of her forgotten past. Maybe they will turn to their original camp where the others are. That way they're gonna survive. Somehow.

 

A few few minutes later

Wendy stood in shock as her sister told her what happened. About the village, murderer and etc. She couldn't comprehend it. It was too much. She felt as her brain was going to explode. So Willow was the one to... –I need to sit down..

Wilson still had a confused face. What these two were doing alone and what caused them to behave like this? Was there something he didn't know about?  
It must be a scientific explanation to this. As to everything.  
Wendy sat not far from the camp and hid her head in her knees.   
Willow? That Willow? This overprotecting fire-starter? Her Willow?   
But.. but... but...

 

 

Somewhere deep in the swamps

 

Willow vomited with blood when she pulled out one of her rib bone. Her 'accident' sped up her death and broke all her ribs. 'Good punishment for what I've done...'  
She looked ahead and saw one of the Morphs. Ugly slimy beasts. Useless.  
She chuckled. But it would make a good food source.  
Willow winced as her eyes lost their glow for a moment. 'Damn it. It's going to be super painful.'  
When she opened her she saw two fish like feet in front of her. She slowly looked up to see a Morph standing in front of her with its jaw drooling.  
'Ay, shit'


	7. chapter 7 END

-Say, pal. You don't look so good hehe...

-Fuck off!

 

Abigail searched through all the bags, lamps and all the shit looking for her sister. The others were searching as well but to no avail. Heck, even Chester tried to help. Also to no avail. Seemed like Wendy wandered off.

-Where is she?!

-Stop screaming in our ears... –Webber said more than sure he went deaf on one ear. Woody snickered. He and Lucy 'looked' for Wendy in the forest... and it's not their fault it's now a small bushes. Partly... entirely...

Wickerbottom pushed her glasses on her nose –Please, let us calm down. In the current situation, we must remain vigilant and calm. We must not panic now. Let's not separate. It's too dangerous. Abigail, girl – She looked at the white mist near Webber – Please, recall where your younger sibling might be at this very moment. – Wickerbottom opened her map. Abigail floated to her. For a moment she was looking all over the map before pointing the place of their old camp. Wendy might be there trying to find clues. But why would she search for this murderer? Willow killed them all. Her, their parents, the whole village, even poor children!

-Let us gö then! The great search start nöw!!!

-Helm Lady, wait up for Wolfgang!

-Enough!

All stopped immidietly and stood at attention. The old bookworm sighed and put away the map – Think about our next movements. Willow can be anywhere and Wendy looks for her. It's hard to tell where they can be and in what condition they are. If they are in a dangerous place then we must have the right equipment. We all had a hard past. Maybe worse than that. But this is the very past. And only that. Our actions are the present and the future. We are starting over. What was wrong is behind us.  
For a moment a silence filled the huge camp. No one really knew what to say.

The first to speak was Wolfgang – Glass lady right. We did, we are now. Me? Me help glass lady.

Wigfrid put down her helmet – Me töö.

Webber, Wes, Wilson, Abigail, Woddie and Lucy and even WX078 let out a sound of agreeing. The robot spoke – Low humans, but I'll help. I was bored anyway. You all are corroding so let us proceed with given task.

Wilson scratched his beard as he drifted into science world.

Wes made balloons, Wigfrid was... Wigfrid, Wolfgang took upon himself to make weapons, Woodie and Lucy gathered boards and ropes.

-Will that be enough? – Abigail was unsure of all of this. The old book lover adjusted her glasses again – Must be.

 

Wendy jumped on another high barrow rocks. She almost slipped again.   
She's been climbing these rocks for hours. Not only she was furious and tired but also hungry. The only 'meal' she had were berries. Almost since that turkey ate almost all.   
Her stomach rumbled – I need to eat. Right now. – One missed second and she slipped off the rock. Luckily on the other side – That was fast...  
Wendy stood and kneeled down. Traces of dog paws... hounds.  
She cursed under her breath. That's what she needed. Damn hounds. Damn world. Damn Maxwell. Damn all!  
The necromancer let out a slow sigh. Risking life to find a murderer. The cause of her tragic past. Why was she even looking for her? Why wasn't she mad at Willow for what she has done. It was not normal. The exact opposite. Why then? 

'Why? I know why but do I dare to say it? Hmmm... I actually am. But where are you Willow?' 

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

-What the?!

She saw a figure lying on the ground nearby. And above this figure was...  
Her blood turned into ice and she almost choked on her saliva. DragonFly.  
A goddamn DragonFly! Possibly the worst giant there is in this world!  
No, scratch that. It WAS the worst giant. But she needed to help that person.  
She clenched her teeth and rushed toward the beast. She could feel the heat radiating from it. Lava pools were everywhere. And also many charred skeletons. She could see this magma larvae closing in on the person.  
She stopped as so her heart. She was in pore shock and terror. It was Willow!  
Maybe what's left of her but her instinct told her Willow was alive. 

-Ey, big eyed freak! – she shouted, throwing rock at the monster.

The giant turned its attention to her, its big eyes black as night.  
DragonFly let out feral roar and commanded little larvaes to attack her.  
Poor things didn't know they met aspect of Grim Reaper.   
Willow turned into her ghastly form. Skeleton clad in long torn rag-ish robes.  
She quickly got rid of the flaming worms. The DragonFly looked around only to find Willow's body on the ground. Where this strange thing gone. It was here and then not...

-Burn this you motherfucker!

Before it could react its scales and skin started to melt with black tendrils like tentacles. Wendy grabbed its horns and tore them away. The giant let out a horrifying squeal before it tumbled down, turning to broken bones.

 

Wendy was panting heavily. She used almost all of her energy to beat this shit down – Willow...  
Turning back she ran to Willow softly gathering her into her caring arms.  
Part of Willow's face was burned to bones. Her right rib gone. One of her leg was a charred bone. Wendy looked closer. Willow's blood had a green colour to it. Sizzling, evaporating and her heart was black, pinned with many broken bones and sticks.   
Wendy screamed. A long painful scream. She must save her. Right now.

-Willow! – she shook her friend – Willow! – she shook harder.

Willow moaned quietly – Stop shaking me – she hissed in pain – you dead freak – The fire-starter smiled but it was almost gone since her face was only in half ok. 

-Willow! – Wendy started to cry whilst hugging Willow tightly who groaned in pain and in happiness. She tried to hug Wendy back but her limbs refused to cooperate. Instead Willow let out a content sigh.

-Why? How? Reason? – Wendy grabbed Willow's shoulders, previously sitting Willow against a rock – Willow why?!

The amber eyed woman closed her eye – Whatever I'll say it will be an empty excuse. Questions with no answers. Answers with no questions. What do you want to hear from me? Explanation? Apology? I can't give you what I took. What I destroyed... – She stopped when Wendy kissed her bony cheek. 

-Hush now, Willow. You need to rest... besides... – The necromancer was silent for a long time. She was shaking. Crying almost.

-Ey, now – Willow hugged her – What's wrong?

The two girls looked at each other – Willow? I love you..  
.  
The fire-starter was shocked and pleased at the same time. At long last....

-I love you too, you freak – She chuckled before kissing Wendy who gladly returned it.


End file.
